


Danganronpa Re:Play

by bethfromflorida



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Undeath, Embedded Images, Eventual Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Mystery, Other, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethfromflorida/pseuds/bethfromflorida
Summary: An alternate timeline to Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc.





	1. Prologue 1

 

**This story takes place at Hope’s Peak Academy. And if you’re reading this, you probably know all about it and the crazy stuff that goes down there. But on the off chance that you are somebody who hasn’t heard anything about it, let’s fill you in.**

                   

 

Hope’s Peak Academy is a prestigious city-center school in Japan. Allegedly, anyone who attends (and graduates) is guaranteed success in their future endeavors. So as you would expect, it is stupid-hard to get in, despite there being only two major requirements. The first is that a student must already be attending another high school. That’s actually not really hard, but the kicker lies in the second requirement: you have to be an Ultimate at something. In other words, people don’t send in applications or take any sort of entrance exam, they are instead scouted for being the very best in their field.

 

The exception to this is the Ultimate Lucky Student: an average joe who is fortunate enough to be the one name drawn from an annual lottery.

...and that’s the gist of it. But now that Where has been established...Who is this whole story going to be about?

 

Let’s meet our intrepid hero!!! >


	2. Prologue 2

Here he is!

 

This stern young fellow is Kiyotaka Ishimaru:

**THE ULTIMATE MORAL COMPASS**

~~ So basically a hall monitor. Moral Compass sounds cooler though, and we are going with that, because he deserves to feel cool. ~~

 

He is a student at Hope’s Peak Academy, although he hasn’t been one for very long. Actually...this is his first day. We will learn more about Mr. Moral Compass as the story progresses, but here’s a bit of an introduction:

 

He is a man of principal; he believes that hard work and integrity will always be worth more than “raw talent", and he is determined to prove it. Working late nights, rising to early mornings, and foregoing recreational activities in favor of his studies...it has taken a lot of effort to get this far! 

 

And he doesn’t plan on slowing down. After all, his success in the future is riding on how well he does here! With such high stakes, he’s a little nervous.

 

How nervous?>


	3. Prologue 3

….So nervous that he has arrived ** two hours early. **

 

The new incoming students are to assemble in the main hall at 8AM. Currently, it is just a little after 6.

  
Jumped the gun there, buddy. He was actually planning on coming in early...but more like, _7:15_. Kinda got overzealous.

Either way, he’s here now. He’ll find some way to make use of his extra time, no doubt!!!

 

_Stop monologuing and go inside already! > _


	4. Prologue 4

_He steps through the doors of Hope’s Peak Academy._

__

Ohh, it’s really fancy in here! Look at all these pillars and whatnot. And this is just the main hall! Exactly how you’d expect such a prestigious school to look.

Seeing this, he’s pretty eager to take a look around the building. He’ll use his extra time to explore. This is so exciting!

….maybe a little too exciting?

_Uh oh._

_>_

 


	5. Prologue 5

**DEAR GOD ALMIGHTY DID HE** ~~already~~ **DIE?!**

****

Oh. He just sleeps like that. (Heh, what a nerd.)

 

So he’s awake now, and is feeling pretty okay aside from the grogginess of waking up from a very unexpected nap. But that’s just the start of this poor kid’s troubles.

 

_ Proceed to the List of Troubles, numbered for the reader’s convenience. > _

 


	6. Prologue 6

_Fainting spells be damned, organization is essential!_

__

__

**_YIKES._ ** He’s been asleep in a  classroom. 

That’s something he never, ever, _ever_ does! What a humiliating display…

….this...is not where he fainted. Did somebody carry him here? Oh God. That’s a mortifying thought. His embarrassment increases exponentially.

Now that he’s standing up, he realizes that this unfamiliar classroom is completely devoid of life.

_Eerie…_

__

__

...he was so laser-focused on how much he had embarrassed himself that he only just now noticed a pamphlet that was in _his_ _hands._ It reads the following: “Hey, new kid! The next semester is about to start. Starting today, this school will be your entire world.”

Somehow the fact that this content is just haphazardly scribbled on in low quality crayon makes this all the more ominous.

Ok wait, time out. What about that orientation that was happening in the main hall at 8? Surely he didn’t miss it! What time is it now?

He’s so flustered that for a moment he forgets not only that clocks exist, but also that he is wearing one on his wrist. Thus, his first response is to look at the window with the intent of seeing if he is able to guess the time from the sun’s position in the sky. ~~(This is one of the many completely random things he has learned how to do over the years, for reasons unclear to even himself)~~

The only thing he is able to determine at this time, however, is that all the windows in the room have been bolted shut with steel.

_What’s with that???_

__

__

Remembering that clocks are a Thing, he checks his watch.

No!!! It’s all busted! The face is cracked, the gears are stopped, and its hands are forever frozen at A Little After Six. This must have occurred when he fainted.

Nuts! Of all the times for something like this to happen.

Fortunately, there is a functioning analog clock on the wall that he can check.

 

**_It’s a quarter till eight._ **

****

Everything about this is weird, confusing, and honestly pretty scary. Kiyotaka does the only thing he knows to do at this point: leave the classroom and head to the main hall, where there will hopefully be more people and more information regarding this predicament he’s stumbled into.

_Dude, that’s great, but do you know where it is? > _

 


	7. Prologue 7

It doesn’t take a lot of time or effort to find the main hall, mostly because nearly all of the other rooms are locked. There’s nobody around, either. It’s like he’s in a nightmare….or a ghost school….or maybe, a nightmare that takes place in a ghost school.

All the same, he finds the main hall. But there’s one very big, _very concerning_ difference than from when he’d seen it just two hours before.

There is a giant ominous vault hatch thing where those aesthetically pleasing, reasonably sized glass doors used to be. He doesn't really know what to do now. Nobody's even around to talk to.

...Well, it isn't _quite_ 8 yet. So he'll just wait a little while for the others.

_[[Oh, hey there….!]]_

Patience pays off. Little by little, his classmates start to arrive. One was a little late, but before the reader worries: _yes,_ Kiyotaka made certain to scold him properly.

So he's no longer alone! Though it turns out everyone is just as confused about their situation as he is. Disconcertingly enough, they've all been through the same sequence of events: walked into the doors of Hope's Peak, passed the heck out, and awoke inside of an empty classroom.

 

 

 

Clearly Loud Bike Pompadour Man has N O  T R U S T for Tornado-Haired Card Trick Lady. But alas, almost everyone else thinks that she's made a good point.

 

_So let's get to know Kiyotaka's classmates! > _


	8. Prologue 8

##  **Class Introductions Part 1:**

He...He’s the one who was so behind!!!

He’s not behind anymore, though. Makoto eagerly introduces himself to Kiyotaka and even apologizes formally for his tardiness.

Aww… Kiyotaka can’t _not_ instantly forgive him. Besides, it was an honest mistake brought on only by their bizarre circumstances. It’s alright, Makoto! Just be more careful in the future.

With that out of the way, what’s your title?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The concept of rhetorical question evades Kiyotaka to this day. Makoto just rolls with it and tells him “thank you.” Kiyotaka is overcome with a warm feeling of satisfaction that already, he has been able to be of help to one of his new classmates, if even for only a moment.

 

But now it is time to move on. They haven’t got all day after all!

...Who’s next, anyway?

 

 

 

* * *

 

Huh. She actually seems a little familiar?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

She’s... _serious???_ He vaguely remembers that there is an Ultimate Clairvoyant in their class. Honestly, he thought that talent sounded more than a little phony but…

 

 

 

 

 

 

And she uses that  ** _Power of Perception_**  (POP) to read the audience and put on the most sensational show that she possibly can!

Yes, Sayaka Maizono is an idol, and a very famous one at that!

(Haha, well, at least she uses her powers for good. Still, no matter how you cut it, it’s more than a little unnerving.)

Sayaka also explains that she and Makoto have been friends since they were kids. He was actually the one who first encouraged her to pursue her dreams of becoming a singer. Since those days, her career has taken off and she’s been traveling all over the country which means they have been apart for a couple of years now. Still, they talk online and even send each other things during the stretches of time between when they are able to hang out in person. That’s…really sweet.

 

And now that they are going to the same school, the Dynamic Duo is back together once more! Needless to say, Kiyotaka is left with the impression that these two are a package deal: befriend one, you befriend the other.

~~(Even if Ms. Maizono and her mind-reading shenanigans are lowkey spooky.)~~

Now then…to who next?

 

* * *

I’m gonna tell you now: this conversation doesn’t go so well. You see, Kiyotaka was pretty excited to find out that she was a writer. He holds literature in a high regard, and wants to read her work sometime. Toko is known for her romance novels, and while admittedly that is not a genre Kiyotaka enjoys (like, at all), he’d surely make an exception if it meant supporting a classmate!…But when he says this, she just kind of accuses him of making fun of her.

 

 

 

…this is far from the first time he has accidentally hurt someone’s feelings but…ouch. He still doesn’t understand quite what went wrong there. He cuts his losses and resolves to try talking to her again later.

 

* * *

_Good **God.**_

That hair is not anywhere even  _close_  to fitting the national championship regulations, let alone a professional dresscode.

_Listen, pal: just because you are a Very Skilled Player it does not mean you are exempt from the rules!_

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

__

 

* * *

He’s a nice enough guy. He’s very excited about his work, and he gleefully tells Kiyotaka that he once sold over 10,000 copies of one of his comics at a school festival.

 

 

 

Well, Hifumi, you’re about to get another opportunity to do so, because Kiyotaka has not the faintest clue who you’re talking about.

 

 

Hifumi proceeds to passionately explain in Excessive Detail all the amazing things about his favorite anime: Pudgy Princess Buuko. In doing so, he effectively spoils the whole thing by telling Kiyotaka all of the coolest moments.

…Fortunately, it doesn’t really matter, because Kiyotaka isn’t familiar with pop culture at all.

 

The whole explanation soared right over his head, leaving him more confused than before. Even still, it wasn’t an unenjoyable conversation.

 

 

_\---5 down! Let’s move on to the next group! > _

 


	9. Prologue 9

##  **Class Introductions Part 2:**

****

****

She’s very sweet, but sort of peculiar. After exchanging names, she starts tracing her finger on the palm of her hand. 

Kiyotaka doesn’t know what to make of it. He just sort of watches her until she stops.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kiyotaka can’t think of anything interesting to say either.

….

….

….

…..

…Hm.

* * *

She wears a very serious expression and appears to be deep in thought.

 

 

He waits for her to tell him what her title is.

She never does. 

 

 

Sorry for just standing there like a weirdo.

Aw, man… two awkward first impressions in a row.

Kiyotaka!! Hang in there, buddy… surely it’ll go better with the next person!

_Hey…who are they anyway?_

* * *

__

__

## ….Oh,  ** _Fiddlesticks._**

**__ **

##  **…**

****

##  **…**

****

Wouldn’t you know it. Instantaneously, these two  ** _despise_**  each other.

Not that it’s a shock– they’re on opposite sides of the law, you see.

Mondo Oowada represents everything Kiyotaka is against, and vice versa.

 

_Eaaaaaaasy does it, Kiyotaka._  You’re gonna have three years to set this jerk straight. But it doesn’t behoove you to get into a confrontation on the first day of school!

 

 

**_Geeeeeeee…._**  With animosity like that, there are only two possible outcomes:

> **(A)**  They fall madly in love and become the light of each others’ lives.

> **(B)** One of them snaps and murders the other one in cold blood.

….Guess we’ll find out which one it’s gonna be.

**But for now:**

* * *

****

****

 

****

 

****

 

****

She’s like, in magazines and stuff. **_**Duh!!**_**

**_**** _ **

 

**_**** _ **

 

**_**** _ **

 

**_**** _ **

 

**_**** _ **

 

**_**** _ **

 

**_**** _ **

 

**_**** _ **

 

**_**** _ **

 

**_**** _ **

 

This isn’t really the time or the place to try and insist that he does not need such a lengthy crash course in pop culture, so for now he just sort of accepts the  ~~demand~~  considerate invitation and moves on.

 

_After all, there are still four more students he needs to introduce himself to… >_


End file.
